Change of Heart
by Liisha2theMoon
Summary: Minoru goes to visit his siter's grave and meets a girl. MinoruXOC! Lime! R&R I don't own Chobits, or the songs in this fic! By the way. In chapter one. It says the Time Kunasaki lived from 20902093. See yeah that's not right! It is supposed to be 2090300
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ehem, I do not own Chobits, or the song "Time". I may also use a few lines from Uptown Girls (Sorry, I saw that movie recently). Anyhoo, I still don't own that stuff listed above so, BACK OFF LAWERS! Ha ah hah ah ha ah ha! NYAN!

Chapter 1

The Graveyard

Young Minoru Kokubunji was holding a small bouquet of flowers as he and his persocom, Yuzuki, walked threw an empty graveyard. The young prodigy was going to visit his dear older sister's grave.

Though it had been over two years since his beloved sibling had passed, the pain he felt, and the void in his heart had only grown over time. To try to ease the pain, he built Yuzuki to look and act like Kaede, but only made him long for his Onee-san more.

The more fun he has with Yuzuki the sadder he became because deep down, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wished, his sister was gone, and Yuzuki was just a computer.

"Minoru-san, I was curious if perhaps I should wait in the car to give you time to think." Yuzuki wondered aloud as she gave her young master a small and courteous smile.

"Perhaps that would be for the best." Minoru replied after taking a moment to consider her proposal. _'It would be nice to have a few minutes alone to remember.'_

Yuzuki, hearing her master's answer, politely bowed and started in the opposite direction.

She knew that her master needed some time to collect his thoughts. She hadn't left his side for anything (A/N: except the bathroom of course! Dur!) for the past tree days.

After Chi and Hideki had solved the "Chobits" dilemma, he had been busy planning meetings and updating Yuzuki and his other four persocoms. He had also been considering giving them less skimpy outfits.

Minoru was walking a bit slower now. It was his sister's dieing day, and also the eve of Christmas, one of the most beloved holidays, and for him, the sadist day of his life.

His sister had just gone out to get some groceries. She took a cab, but it slipped on the ice on the road and skidded into a large street lamp.

Minoru did not have the heart to open the Christmas gifts that had been given to him. Without Kaede there, it seemed to be selfish. He took the presents that were for her and put them in her coffin to be buried with her, and locked his presents away in her sister's closet. He has planned to be buried with those presents. That was the last time he saw his sister's room.

Ever since then, poor Minoru had been in a constant state of mourning and depression.

He does have fun, but the fact that his sister left him still haunts his past, present, and also his future.

'_2 years' _Minoru thought._ 'The longest and loneliest 2 years of my life. It was tonight that the only human in the world to ever truly care about me, was taken.' _

Minoru continued walking until he reached his sister's grave. He looked down. He saw that the flowers that he had left last year, where still there and had dried to almost nothing. He decided to move them to the side of her marker, so they wouldn't be seen, but would still be there to honor her.

He placed the flowers neatly, knelt down, and started to prey. (AN: I'm not exactly religious, so I'll skip the prayer) Little did he know that someone was about to disturb his solitude.

A girl, who was Minoru's age, slowly came walking over the small hill on the left side of where Minoru had come. She came and knelt over the grave next to Kaede's. Minoru heard her foot steps, but pretended not to notice.

The girl looked down at the mirror-like grave marker embedded into the cold earth and snow. _'Time Kunasaki. Loving Son. Caring Brother. Great Friend. 2190-2193' _the girl thought. _'I wonder If he remembers the song we wrote?' _she questioned.

Well whether she remembered or not, she was going to sing it.

**Time, where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait; don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass**

The girl had completely forgotten that she was not the only one in the graveyard. Minoru had heard her singing and thought that it was wonderful.

'_What a beautiful voice. She reminds me of a song my sister wrote.'_**  
**

**Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time **

The girl had now lost her grip reality. She opened her eyes slightly and thought she saw her brother. He turned around, gave her a big smile, and in a flash of light was gone. She thought that she was in reality, but she was just in a dream.

Minoru had heard her voice beginning to hollow. He finished his prayer, and turned to see her swaying slightly, with one hand extended and one hand on the ground for support, with a dazed look in her eyes and small streams of tears running down her cheeks. _'Is she alright?_' Minoru shifted he gaze from the girl, to where she was looking, but saw nothing.

**  
I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
**

She now looked faint. It was so cold outside that she was growing numb.

'_Look at her! Her attire, though good-looking, is highly inappropriate for this time of year. A black skirt that goes a bit above her knees with a white frilly lace skirt under _

_the black skirt, and a navy blue long sleeve shirt with, for what ever reason, has a white hood. I suppose the fact that she's wearing a Shaw makes it better.'_

**Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time  
**

She was drifting off. The temperature around her was becoming over-whelming. She could barely stand it. But she pressed on.

**I should've know better  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away  
Now this is my time  
I'm going to make this moment mine.  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time**

She finished her song and fainted. Minoru, who looked to be hypnotized, snapped back to reality and leaned over to the girl. He checked her pulse and made sure she was still breathing.

'_I should call Yuzuki. It wouldn't be right to leave this girl her alone in the snow.'_

Minoru pulled a small cell phone from his pocket, a called Yuzuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzuki was sitting in the car, wondering if his young master would be okay in this weather.

"This is Yuzuki, Minoru Kokubunji is not available to take your call, please leave a message." Yuzuki said in a dazed tone.

"_Yuzuki, this is Minoru." _

"Yes sir! What do you need?"

"_I need you to come and help me. A girl has just passed out in the snow."_

"Of coarse Minoru-san, I'm on my way." With that Yuzuki disconnected, and went to get her master, and the mystery girl.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you guys liked it! It's my first try at a Chobits fic.! I LOVE MINORU! He is SO cute! Now do me a favor, and push the little blue button down there that says submit review! Thank you! Otaku in Training out! PS Flames are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chobits or any of its characters. I also do not own "Time" or any other song for that matter. As such I will tell all lawyers, in advance that I do not own any Anime, Manga, Comic, Movie, Book, or anything of the sort! BACK-OFF LAWYERS!

Chapter 2

Illusions

"What is the matter Minoru-san?" Yuzuki questioned as she walked up behind her young master.

"She fainted. I believe the weather has over-whelmed her." Minoru said stroking the girl's hand as he softly spoke.

"She is quite beautiful, isn't she?" Yuzuki muttered quietly as she watched Minoru.

He was looking at her differently then he looks at anyone else. It was like he saw what no one else could see. It was as if he were looking into her heart and soul, not just her face.

She had warm light peach skin with slightly rosy cheeks. She also had light almond colored hair that was almost shoulder length. It framed her face perfectly.

"Minoru-san. Shall we take her to the hospital?" Yuzuki asked.

Minoru took a moment to consider. He reached up and felt her forehead.

'_She doesn't have a fever. It wouldn't be quite worth the effort.' _Minoru thought.

"No, we'll take her home. She doesn't seem to have a fever, so it would be a waste of the hospital's time." Minoru said.

"Of course, shall I take her to the car."

"Please do."

With that Yuzuki bent over and picked up the unconscious girl. Minoru also stood up and took one final look at Kaede's grave.

'_Merry Christmas Nee-san. May the holiday spirit be with you.'_ And with that, the lonely boy, the beautiful persocom and the unconscious girl headed to the warm car across the quiet and empty graveyard.

(Nothing happened during the car ride, but silence and Minoru stroking the girl's hand.)

Once the car stopped, everyone went inside. Yuzuki was carrying the girl and set her on the couch in the living room. Minoru first went to the hall closet and removed his coat.

'_I hope the girl will be all right. I don't even know her name.'_

"Yuzuki, please run some diagnostics on the girl. I would like to know a bit about her." Minoru said as he walked over to his computer in the same room.

He sat down and started typing a report about how the ecosystem corresponds with global-warming. After ten minutes of typing, Yuzuki finally found some thing about their houseguest.

"Minoru-san, I have completed the diagnostics." Yuzuki said as she entered a dazed state.

"Kiara Kunasaki. Twelve years old and turns thirteen on January thirtieth. One brother, who died two years ago today in a car crash. Both parents died seven years ago in a plane crash. She comes from a wealthy family and lives in a 10,000 square foot mansion outside of Tokyo. She's quite smart. She maintains an A+ average in a very prestigious prep school in Kyoto that she has attended since the first grade. She has three persocoms. One is a female laptop model, named Hikari, which was her eleventh birthday present, and two Regular sized models, one male named Akitori, after her father, and one female named Reitsuki after her mother. Light brown hair, dark brown eyes, 4 feet 9 inches tall, and weighs 84 pounds."

As Yuzuki snapped back from the daze she was in, she noticed Minoru had paled slightly.

"Minoru-san, are you all right?" Yuzuki asked concerned

'_Poor Kiara. She went through_ _so much. She went through what I went through._ _That is a shame. No one should have to see that much sorrow, especially at the young of an age.' _

Kiara started to stir from her slumber.

'_It's so warm. Where am I?'_

Kiara opened her eyes and started to sit up.

"Are you alright Miss. Kunasaki?" Yuzuki asked smiling.

At the sound of her name she was a bit startled.

"H… How do you know my name?"

"I had her do a search. What happened to you?" Minoru as he stopped typing.

"I don't know. It's almost like I got lost in a dream. I thought it was real, but you see, I saw my brother, Time. And…" Minoru cut her off.

"And he died 2 years ago." He said knowingly.

"Yes. I miss him. Why do I keep having visions of him?"

"Posttraumatic shock perhaps?" Minoru said almost sure that was the answer.

"That's what everyone says, but that's a very strange case. I mean it has been 2 years."

"Yes, that's what's strange. Have you ever experienced posttraumatic shock before?" Minoru asked, curious about her predicament.

"Yes, when my parents died. I was a bit quiet, trying to process everything. I remember exactly what they told me." Kiara said before glancing down at the floor.

"Kiara, Time, I'm sorry to tell you that your parents have just died in a plane crash off the coast on England." Kiara flinched at having to repeat those words. It was like being stabbed with one thousand knives.

"It was the most devastating thing. It all hit me at once. When they told me I went to my room and locked the door. I didn't cry. I figured it was just a dream, and that I would wake up the next day. I came outside and saw my brother eating breakfast in the dark. He was wearing all black, and I asked him what was wrong. He looked surprised and hurt. 'Have you forgotten?' He yelled. 'Our parents are dead!' He was angry and so was I. I walked calmly back to my room and put on as must black as could handle. I came back, climbed in my brother's lap and sobbed. I suppose you could count that as posttraumatic shock, I don't know. With my brother's death however, I understood what was happening and that it couldn't be stopped, so I locked myself in my room for 3 days straight. And I continued mourning for the next six months." She finished with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to here that." Minoru said sympathetically.

"What of your past?" Kiara asked anxious to get off the subject of her past..

"Similar to yours. My parents died, and then it was just my sister and I. Then, she died, and I was alone." Said Minoru reluctantly.

He was not sure about reveling his past to this girl, but she must have understood.

"I'm so sorry. It's hard, you know," she said looking across the room, "To face reality, that the people you love will never come back, to know that they will never come back and comfort you, or help you, or even see you again. At least, we can't see them. They can see us" she said blankly looking at the ceiling," but we won't see them, until we face their fate, and leave other people behind, and start a cycle that will never stop!" she finished with tears brimming from the corners of her eyes.

"You're right." Minoru said out of the blue. "But the fact that they won't come back doesn't mean we should forget them. We can't see them in person, but we can feel their sprit, and remember everything important." Minoru finished tears also ready to fall.

Yuzuki looked on as the two started to silently cry. _'They're crying, they're sad. I can't understand. I can't feel for them because I am not one of them.' _Yuzuki thought, trying to understand.

Minoru sat in his large chair trying to stop crying. _'It has been so long since I've cried. I wish I could stop, but it feels so good to cry. It feels so reliving. Like crying will make the whole world right. But in the end it will only make you long for something beyond your reach.'_ Minoru thought with silent tears streaming down his face.

'_Oh no! He's crying too! It's all my fault! I was the one who kept pressing!' _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kiara said as she stood up. She could feel more tears fun down he face. _'I didn't mean to hurt anyone else!' _

"No, it isn't your fault. I did to cry. I want to cry." Minoru replied as he also stood up.

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't said that and gotten you angry!" Kiara said, as her vision started to blur.

"But you didn't make me angry, you just made me see! That is all you did!" Minoru said trying to calm her down.

Kiara felt her knees start to give as she started walking out of the room. She kept walking until her legs couldn't carry her any father and she fell over on to the wall.

Minoru felt as if he was watching a train wreck in slow motion.

He watched her get up but could barely stand to protest.

He watched her start to walk away, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop her.

And now to see her slumped against a wall, he had to help her.

Kiara had slid down the wall in a messy heap on the floor. She was balling and couldn't stop.

"Please," Minoru said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Please stop crying."

Kiara flinched. She looked behind her and saw Minoru standing there with wide eyes that glistened from tears. She couldn't stand to be there anymore. She felt like she should be with her brother, not anyone else.

'_I must go. That is all there is to it.'_ She thought as she started to slowly stand.

Minoru, who still felt like a train in slow motion, pressed down on her shoulder to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

"You are going to stay right here." Minoru stated firmly.

She once again tried to stand and once again he stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere." He said more firmly then before.

She looked, once again into his dark brown eyes, and reluctantly nodded.

"Yuzuki, will you please get us some tea?" Minoru asked not taking his eyes off Kiara for a second.

"Of course Minoru-san. I'll get on that right away." Yuzuki replied obediently as she walked off to fetch the tea.

"Come with me and I'll show you to your room." Minoru said sternly.

"Oh, but I can't! I don't want to impose!" Kiara said hurriedly to not be impolite.

"I have invited you, so you are not by any means imposing." Minoru said sure of himself, as he reached for her hand.

Kiara reluctantly took it and stood up. She was only shorter than Minoru by about an inch or 2. (AN: I'm guessing that Minoru's about 5 feet tall. Someone tell me if I'm wrong.)

Minoru guided Kiara through the mansion up to her room.

This didn't take as long as he expected, because she has a mansion of her own and has seen many of the things in Minoru's mansion before.

She did not wish to stop at every original piece of art, nor the beautiful chandeliers. She only marveled at something very surprising to him.

She marveled at the architecture of the house. How everything was symmetrical. And how all the artwork in the house had some form of mathematical relevance to it.

"Wow" she said in utter amazement. "Look at how the colors complement each other in a way that you can distinctly make out the shadows."

She was referring to a large painting of a lion (AN: Random thought about a lion painting O.o) that was painted with very abstract colors.

"That's what I thought when I bought it." Minoru said with a tone of impression in his voice.

"Its beautiful." Kiara said softly as she turned away.

"And here is your room." Minoru said as he opened the door.

"Thank you very much Minoru-san." Kiara said slowly, slightly still feeling guilty because she thought that she was imposing.

"Good night Kiara." Minoru said with a slight smirk as he closed the door.

"Good night Minoru-san." Kiara whispered under her breath, as she prepared for bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2

Hope you liked it! It kinda has a slow start, but I kinda had been pondering on the idea for sometime! R&R! Ja! Otakuintrainig


End file.
